A little less conversation, a little more action
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Menos conversa e mais ação


**A little less conversation, a little more action**

Eles brigaram e discutiram, ele insistira, persistira, quase desistira e agora finalmente ela aceitara sair com ele. "Mas nós só vamos a Hogsmeade, não pense que isso significa alguma coisa pra mim!"

Remus levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo, mas Sirius ouviu toda a história de como Lily finalmente havia aceitado sair com James e respondeu com otimismo.

- James, meu amigo, você é um tonto. – Sirius passou um braço pelo ombro do amigo e deu-lhe palmadinhas enquanto andavam pelos jardins frios de Hogwarts – É claro que isso vai significar alguma coisa. Nenhuma garota aceita ir a um encontro sem esperar que alguma coisa realmente aconteça. Eu sei do que estou falando!

-Sabe? E toda essa experiência e sabedoria sobre garotas vem de onde?

-A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black sempre foi muito bem frequentada por muitas damas...

-Você nem mora mais lá, e suas primas não contam como garotas! Você nunca beijou nenhuma delas!

-Eu...

-São garotas de qualquer jeito – interferiu Remus, que estava andando atrás deles e agora se alinhara aos dois para falar - E você não está em condições de rejeitar conselhos. Evans-pra-você-Potter finalmente resolveu te dar uma chance e você precisa conquistá-la de uma vez por todas!

-Moony, não chame mais a Lily desse jeito.

-Tudo bem...

Sirius se aproximou do Salgueiro lutador e tomou a frente para paralisá-lo. Ele e seus amigos entraram na passagem secreta que dava para a casa dos gritos e depois de chegarem finalmente à casa abandonada James retomou o assunto, num tom entre a brincadeira e a insegurança.

- Padfoot, no alto de sua sabedoria, me diga o que eu faço!

Sirius riu, mas rapidamente ficou sério.

-Precisamos partir direto para a ação. Vocês dois não têm nada em comum pra conversar e se ela começa a falar, nós sabemos bem como ela não se cala.

-Isso não é verdade! – contestou James.

-Por mais adorável que ela seja, James – interveio Remus - nós sabemos que ela não cala aquela boca, principalmente quando ela está determinada a ir contra você.

-Mas você pode fazer ela se calar... – Sirius disse com tom malicioso enquanto se jogava na cama empoeirada

-Ela disse que não quer nada comigo e... – James olhou para o chão desesperando-se – Essa é a minha única chance, não posso deixar escapar.

-Pare de se desesperar, Prongs! Ela está obviamente a fim de você! – disse Sirius.

-Ela só disse aquilo sobre não significar nada porque quer parecer durona. – completou Remus - Mas ela não é, e a maior prova disso é que ela finalmente cedeu, depois de tantas investidas.

James sentou-se na cama ao lado de Sirius, ainda deitado. James continuou encarando o chão, e seu amigo levantou-se levando a mão a seu ombro.

-Vamos partir da ideia de que ela já está a fim de você. – disse Sirius, sentado ao lado de James.

-Ela não está realmente a fim de mim, eu só venci ela pelo cansaço! Vocês estão parecendo bobos como Wormtail. – retorquiu James.

-Por onde ele anda? – Perguntou Remus, sentado no chão tirando um pergaminho do bolso.

-Roubou todo o estoque de tortinhas de abóbora da cozinha e depois de uma escala no banheiro, foi tirar uma soneca pós-lanche. – respondeu Sirius dirigindo-se a Remus. Depois virou-se novamente para James: O que importa aqui é que você só tem que partir para ação, entendeu?

-Menos conversa e mais ação – assentiu James. – Como na música do Elvis.

-Sei lá quem é esse cara, mas sim, menos conversa e mais ação.

-É o cantor favorito da Lily.

Sirius jogou uma almofada em James e Remus riu.

-Você é um idiota apaixonado. Também sabe a marca favorita de xampu dela?

James ia revidar a provocação e isso ia dar numa briga idiota que não levaria a nada. Conhecendo bem seus amigos, Remus anunciou:

-Ela gosta de – Remus fez o gesto de aspas no ar – "meninos com atitude".

Sirius e James pararam imediatamente para olhar de olhos arregalados para Remus, que voltou tranquilamente a dar toques de varinha no pedaço de pergaminho que tirara do bolso.

-Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou James, sentando-se no chão para ajoelhar-se na frente de Remus.

-Ela me disse quando eu perguntei por que insistia em te dizer não.

-Você perguntou isso pra ela? – James estava boquiaberto.

-Perguntei – respondeu calmamente. – E talvez por isso ela tenha te dado uma chance. Porque, sabe, eu disse a ela que você era um desses caras de atitude e que ela deveria pensar no seu caso.

-E ela acreditou nisso? – perguntou Sirius segurando uma risada.

-No começo ela duvidou, mas então eu disse como James estava sendo bravo em insistir em sair com ela, mesmo depois de tantas rejeições e ela concordou que um cara precisa ter atitude para não desistir dela. Então, James, não precisa agradecer pelo seu encontro. – Lupin sorriu - Não foi nada.

James ficou parado sem reação por alguns segundos. Avançou contra Remus dizendo entre dentes "Seu filho da mãe...". Sirius tentou contê-lo, mas desistiu quando viu que seus amigos não estavam exatamente brigando. James plantou um beijo na testa de Remus e depois o abraçou, gritando em seu ouvido.

-EU TE AMO, MOONY!

Remus riu e depois respondeu, meio sem graça pela demonstração abrupta de carinho:

-Tudo bem, posso ser o padrinho desse casamento.

-Desde que eu seja padrinho do herdeiro dos Potter. – disse Sirius quando os dois amigos se separaram.

Depois de um momento de silencio risonho, o sorriso de James foi se desmanchando.

-Ação... – disse ele com os olhos vidrados, depois encarou os dois amigos e quase gritou desesperado: – Como vamos partir para ação?

-Deixo essa pra você e sua sabedoria, Sirius – disse Remus sorrindo e voltando-se para o pergaminho.

-Você precisa surpreender a Evans, Prongs. Antes que ela comece a falar. Se você der espaço para ela falar, ela vai dominar o assunto e vocês nunca vão chegar ao ponto em que você vai poder avançar, entendeu?

-Sim, mas como eu faço isso?

-Onde está sua coragem Grifinória? Você precisa se mostrar o babaca corajoso pra coisas inúteis como tirar a calça de Snape que você sempre foi! Nós sabemos que você fica ainda mais idiota perto da Evans-pra-você-Potter, mas tem uma salvação.

-Alguma coisa que não envolva uma poção do amor ou uma maldição Imperius, por favor!

-Chegue partindo pro ataque. Assim que você a ver, agarre a Evans e tasque um beijo na boca!

-Você é que parece idiota, Sirius. Ela vai me lançar umas 30 maldições no segundo em que perceber a minha intenção.

-Nosso amigo Moony já disse que ela gosta de atitude e você precisa me ouvir também: se ela aceitou sair com você é porque quer alguma coisa com isso, mesmo que não admita. Eu já te disse isso, você não ouviu?

-Ouvi. Mas e daí? É a Evans-pra-você-Potter, ela vai me matar.

-E não vale a pena morrer por um beijo dela? – Sirius bateu no peito do amigo e sorriu otimista.

James olhou nos olhos do amigo e pensou bem em Lily. Sempre gostara dela, sempre insistira para ter uma chance única com ela e agora, que ela finalmente aceitara, ele estava fraquejando e pensando em desistir? Suas inseguranças acabavam ali! Valeria a pena até mesmo morrer se ele finalmente tivesse o que sempre quisera: estar com Lily.

-Vale. Por um beijo da Lily, vale a pena.

O sorriso de James mal se apagara e Remus guardou o pergaminho no bolso e olhou para a janela. A noite começava a baixar no céu. Pôs-se de pé.

-Bem, meus amigos... acho que é hora de vocês irem... – Remus anunciou com pesar.

-Até mais, meu amigo. – disse Sirius, dando um tapa gentil no ombro de Remus e deixando o local.

-Voltamos logo, Moony – disse James – Vamos enfeitiçar um pote de xampu para perseguir Snape e já voltaremos, em quatro patas.

-Só não deixem Lily ver isso, ok? Ela detesta quando vocês agem como os idiotas que são – disse Remus, com a voz trêmula e um sorriso fraco.

James estava nervoso. Mas estivera pensando no que Sirius e Remus disseram a ele. Estava confiante como sempre fora ao vê-la descer as escadas para o Salão Principal, onde tinham marcado de se encontrar. Sirius e Remus estavam debaixo de sua capa da invisibilidade dando risadinhas enquanto ela descia. James deu um passo a frente e ouviu Sirius e Remus sussurrarem "Vai lá, garanhão." Ignorou os amigos ao sentir suas mãos gelarem, porque agora Lily vinha em sua direção. Ainda estava confiante, mas definitivamente menos calmo. Ela riu ao vê-lo ajeitar os óculos, nervoso. Era um idiota, mas estava uma gracinha. Não que isso fosse ajudá-lo. Estava decidida a apenas dar uma chance a ele, por insistência de Remus, porque afinal, talvez James a deixasse em paz depois que ela falasse por horas e horas e horas sobre coisas que ele tinha aversão como Severus Snape, história da Magia e cores de esmalte. Talvez, ela pensava, isso fosse fazer ele perceber que eles não tinham nada a ver um com o outro. Ela teria paz, porque ainda não queria nada com ele, por mais que Remus tentasse convencê-la de que os dois poderiam mesmo dar certo. A ideia dos dois juntos era ridícula. Ela não podia se imaginar com um cara com atitudes tão ruins. Por mais que ele estivesse aparentando melhorar, isso não apagava todas as ações mesquinhas dele nesses seis anos na escola. Quando ela falou com Remus sobre atitude, não era a essa coragem imbecil que ela se referia.

Talvez tivesse encontrado a atitude de que falara no rosto dele agora. Encarou-o novamente e ele estava com uma postura mais confiante que a anterior: Não demonstrava mais nervosismo, e sim uma coragem que até pareceria ensaiada se comparada com o ajeitar atrapalhado de óculos. Mas ela já havia visto como James era nos corredores de Hogwarts. E ele tinha uma atitude parecida com essa. Menos doce, talvez, mas exatamente brava. Estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela recusou-se a dar a sua mão a ele. Ela avisara que não era um encontro de verdade e não significaria nada. Lily pensou que ele iria se abalar. E quase se abalou, quando ouviu os passos de Sirius e Remus debaixo da capa e tomou coragem. Agarrou a mão dela, puxando Lily para mais perto por ela. Trouxe-a para muito perto, e antes que ela pudesse reagir, agarrou-a pela cintura, prendendo-a perto de si. Pressionou os lábios contra os dela e ela resistiu por pouco tempo, ao que ele afrouxou o aperto ao redor do corpo dela. Logo ela é quem tinha as mãos nele, e ele as sentia subindo de seu peito para seu pescoço, os dedos agarrando seu cabelo. Ouvindo o som de mais alunos saindo para Hogsmeade, ela se deu conta de que estava beijando Potter. Abriu os olhos e ainda pôde ver Sirius e Remus saindo aos risos, carregando um pedaço de tecido que parecia uma capa nas mãos. Afastou-se finalmente de James, sem saber como agir. Fingia-se de indignada mesmo ela tendo-o beijado com tanta avidez?

Sirius e Remus sorriram ao inaugurarem o Mapa do Maroto. Acabavam de ver que Lily e Tiago caminhavam lado a lado rumo ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

Lily havia se calado. Saiu andando rumo à saída e por todo o caminho até o vilarejo permaneceu calada com James a seu lado. Depois de percorrer silenciosamente todo o caminho, entrou no 3 Vassouras e sentou-se em uma mesa nos fundos, discreta onde ninguém poderia vê-la com Potter. James perguntou se ela queria cerveja amanteigada e ela respondeu com gestos mudos. Permaneceu com os braços cruzados até o momento quando as cervejas chegaram.

Com um tom de voz cauteloso, James propôs um brinde contrariamente corajoso.

-Ao Elvis.

-Elvis?

Ele aprumou-se com toda aquela coragem irritante e disse com a maior audácia do mundo:

-A little less conversation and a little more action, please.

Idiota, ela pensou. Mas sabe, talvez se eles ficassem calados as coisas funcionassem melhor, porque ela até que gostou de ser beijada pelo Potter.

Ela avançou contra ele, nem ela mesma sabendo se com a intenção real de agredi-lo ou não, mas jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e eles conversaram menos e agiram mais.


End file.
